Wedding weekend
by Instahoe
Summary: Will and Emma's wedding weekend, either going to involve all the couples/characters or just focus on Quinn and Santana, not sure! *Chapter 1 only involves them*
1. Chapter 1

"Rosario Cruz?" Quinn scoffed, "You're really going to go with that Santana?"

"Yes!" Santana yelled in protest, snatching the small card from the blondes hands. "Do you have anything better?"

"As a matter of fact," Quinn smiled proudly before shoving her hand into a bag, pulling out her large black purse and flicking through seemingly endless numbers of cards. "Here," she smirked as she handed Santana her magic worker.

Santana's face clench in pain. She tried, really tried, not to laugh until she pee'd herself. It was getting harder by the second, too hard, so she burst into an enormous fit of laughter, her knees going weak and almost sending her clattering to the cold floor. When she finally made a recovery, she held on to the takings beside her. "I really don't think that's going to work Q."

"Now why would you think that Lopez?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at the brunette

"Well..you don't really look like a Chu Hon Lee" Santana's body shook uncontrollably as the laughter took over once more. Quinns faced formed one of horror and she snatched the card from the laughing Latina.

"Oh fuck!" Quinn yelled, "Ashlee Jones." She frowned, "How does Ashlee Jones sound anything like Chu Hong fucking Lee!"

"Rosario Cruz doesn't sound too bad now does it," Santana smirked evilly at the blonde before turning her attention onto the road in hope of seeing a familiar face. "Well, it won't get me arrested anyway."

"That's it, I'm not going out. I'm not. I'll just say in the hotel and drink soda."

"What?!" Santana's eyes shot straight to Quinn, "No no no, we are going out! You promised! There's no way I'm spending this whole weekend alcohol free. Wedding or no wedding. So you're fake I.D is unusable, I'll get the drinks,"

"You think maybe you have an alcohol problem?" Quinn patted Santana on the shoulder, "you think you might need to see somebody about it?"

"Don't touch me Q," Santana slapped away Quinns hand, "And I do not have an alcohol problem anymore than you do."

"Uh whatever. Where is everyone? I told you I had time to shower Santana we're too early! God knows when they'll be here!"

"Yeah maybe I should have let you shower too," Santana sniffed the air around Quinn in fake disgust before getting a hard punch to the shoulder and a 'fuck you'

"Can we just check in already? It's freezing out here." Quinn grabbed her suitcase handle and began lugging it towards the hotel doors with Santana trailing behind without protest. It was cold!

Santana marched up the reception leaving Quinn sat on a fancy, but uncomfortable brown chair in the lobby. The boy behind the desk lit up when seeing the pretty girl near. He had long brown wavy hair that seemed to blow dramatically in the wind, a chizzled jaw and high and perfectly defined cheek bones.

"Uh, we're actually part of a block booking. They aren't here yet but we were wondering if we could just check in now." Santana stated bluntly

The boy looked less than pleased with her lack of interest in his lovely face, "We can try to sort that out for you ma'am. What name is the booking under?"

"Uh, Schuester? I think, or Pillsbury. Emma and Will. They're getting married?"

"Aaah! Yes, you're part of the wedding reception. How lovely." The boy turned his attention to his nearby computer screen and began reading the small print, "There are...5 rooms booked. What are your names?"

"Santana and Quinn. Are our rooms near each other?"

"Very," the boy smiled, "All the rooms booked are doubles. Is that problem?"

"We have to share a room? Yes that is a problem, do you have any single rooms instead?" Santana narrowed her eyes at the boy

"No"

"You didn't even look," she snarled

"Sorry nothing I can do," he smiled before handing them a room key with '3' almost scratched out, "enjoy your stay."

"Enjoy your stay" Santana mumbled mockingly as she walked away "smug little bastard"

Santana stormed towards Quinn and their small luggage pile with a face like thunder, the room key shaking loudly in her hand.

"Oh great!" Quinn smiled, "Where's my key? I need to pee."

Santana stood there without a word and held the key tightly by the plastic tab.

"What's wrong?" Quinn enquired as she awkward got to her feet, trying go hold her bladder. "Where's my key?"

Santana shook her hand to make the keys rattle but quickly pulled her hand back as Quinn reached to take it.

"Where's your key?" Quinn asked as she crossed her legs uncomfortably in her standing position.

Santana simply shook the keys again and the blondes face dropped. "You're kidding."

Santana's face hardened.

"You're not kidding," Quinn said knowingly as the realisation hit her, "Yayyyy, this'll be fun." She added less than enthusiastically. But with a sudden burst of energy she lunged forward and snatched the keys before sprinting to the elevators, without carrying a single bag, before the brunette knew what had happened.

"Oh, bring up the bags Santana!" Quinn shouted from the elevator before it pinged and the doors quickly slammed before Santana had chance to blink, leaving her standing in the middle of an expensive hotel with a small pile of suitcases and nobody to help. She snarled in frustration and made a mental note to give Quinn hell later.

* * *

**I may have read some spoilers for the "I do" episode and got a little excited by Quinntana. Did you guys hear too? I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT. I've gone right off Brittana now, Brittany nor Heather seem to support it so I'm all for Quinntana or Santana and some sexy girl she meets in NYC. Whatever, but Ryan is a troll and I'm not sure what I'm expecting but I know it'll probably be nothing like the sexiness I want unleashed in the scene. ANYWAY there's my rant over, let me know what you guys think! Either about that up there ^ or Glee or anything in general! REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's it like?" Quinn asked absent mindly as she played with her hair. Santana had finally dragged the suitcases up to their room and unpacked. By 'unpacked' I mean she threw the suitcases against the wall and left them there, but it was close enough. It wasn't like Quinn had offered to help, oh no, she made her pee the longest one in the history of ever so she didn't have to lend a hand unpacking, but seeing Santanas version of done, she kinda wished she had.

"What's what like Quinn?" Santana asked in confusion as she scouted the room. It was alright, nothing particularly amazing. But for a hotel in Lima not to have the wallpaper hanging off and patches of damn across the celling was a miracle. So by Lima standards, it was great. Santana couldn't help but hope Will and Emma's room was nicer than her own otherwise the groom to be may not be that for much longer. Still, a free weekend was a free weekend. Will had informed her that he would take care of the tab as a thank you for her coming home to witness the exchange of vows. Which obviously meant Santana was ordering the most expensive meals and pay psr view, just because. The room wasn't furnished all too well, it simply had a double bed in the middle with a bedside cabinet, an old wooden tv fixed to the wall, a mediocre bathroom that had hair on the toilet seat and a lovely view of the construction site across the street. Still, it were alright. Did I mention it was free? No such thing as a bad free gift!

"You know, being with a girl," Quinn tried to keep her voice steady as she asked and immieditely regretted it the second the sentence had left her mouth. All she could do now was pretend as though she weren't interested. But she was particularly interested in Santana's reply. The brunette didn't miss the awkward shift in Quinns body language. The comfy double bed she were lying on suddenly got a whole lotta uncomfortable when Santana appeared in the bathroom doorway smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"Oooh, careful there Fabray. Your gay is showing."

"I'm not gay. I'm just.."

"Gay?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Asking." Quinn corrected, "I'm just asking. You know me..god..I just..I love the penises." The blonde coughed awkwardly and kicked herself for not thinking of a better line. It wasn't like she was gay though, sure she once had a sex dream about Ellen DeGeneres but who hasn't? That woman is perfect. And then maybe she had another dream about Angelina Jolie..and then a third.. involving both women...and herself. Ok, so she was no stranger to sex dreams about other girls, but she had done research and found that was completely normal! She was just curious to hear first hand from a raging homosexual how it really was.

"Never mind," Quinn muttered when she saw a smirk form on Santanas face as the girl approached like a lion on the prowl. Quinn shifted further up the bed when Santana plonked herself on the end, almost crushing Quinns foot. The girl sat facing Quinn before cross her legs and putting her hands in her lap. Quinn gulped in anticipation as she waited for the girl to say something.

"I'll tell you what it's like," Santana sighed, "God Q, it's..it's like heaven. I mean, just, just imagine it. You just get all these urges. You feel hot breath on your neck and a trail of kisses. And it's edging down, further and further," Santana spoke with a fake orgasmic voice that she had intentionally put on purposely to make Quinn feel uncomfortable, but the as she spoke a newfound passion took over. "And then you realise you're fully clothed and you've barely touched each other. And you have the night. The whole night. Even if its only once. Then the clothes start flying everywhere, you don't care when they land, you're both in a race to get naked,"

Quinn found that with each word Santana spoke her legs began to clench tighter together. She tried to stay calm and ignore the tightness in her stomach and increasingly wet underwear. If Santana knew just how much the words were affecting her then she would never live it down, but the girl seemed far to engrossed in her own story to even notice, although they were looking right at each other.

"And then you do, and you're just sat there, looking, you don't think that anybody could look more beautiful than how she does in that moment. It's perfect. She's perfect. And you just forget how to breath until she shows you. Then you're breathing hard and fast, then it happens. And it's amazing."

"Wow.." Quinn panted when the brunette were done. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and she really couldn't believe how much it actually turned her on. "That was..detailed,"

"What?" Santana shook herself out of her thoughts when Quinn broke the short silence, "oh right, yeah um.."

Neither of them knew what to say. Santana had started the story with the intended result of a very awkward Quinn Fabray, that achievement was accomplished when she saw the wave of red wash over a rather embarrassed blonde, but she never expected to get so sucked in to the story. Now that it were over they were speechless, they just sat there staring at each other, secretly hoping the other would break the growing tension.

"Do my eyes deceive me or did Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray actually come!" Came a mans voice from the doorway followed by an annoying laugh.

Quinn jumped when she heard the voice and secretly cringed at the ironic fact that she almost just did. The sudden interruption was the perfect distraction and Santana jumped off the bed and rushed to greet the curly haired husband to be.

"Mr Schue!" Santana raced towards her former teacher and hugged him. She had seen him a few weeks ago when she went back to McKinley as a reminder of what a Diva was.

The man hugged her tightly and had never been so happy to see the bitchy head cheerleader. All of his Glee club both old and new had promised to be there for the wedding, no matter how far away they were supposed to be. He was overwhelmed at the news they all intended to keep that promise but to see the cheerleaders go through with it and be the first ones there was pure joy for him.

"Hi Quinn!" He smiled, a little upset when she made no attempt to even give him a hug or a wave. Instead giving a small 'hi'

She didn't trust herself to move towards him, to afraid that the wetness might run down her leg or start singing upbeat jazz music if she did. Instead she rolled off the bed before sprinting towards the bathroom to clean herself off.

"Is it true there's a free bar here Mr Schue?" Santana asked cooly, hoping he would answer without over thinking it.

"Yes," he smiled, "wait, no! No. Not for you Santana. You're too young." He scolded, "And tell Quinn the same. I would like for you two to stay well away from the bar if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh yeah, no, totally Mr Schue. We definitely will."

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"No"

Santana Lopez had never listened to him and he certainly didn't expect her to start now.

* * *

**This probably won't be a long or angsty story. Just the build up to the Quinntana kiss. Which is in 2 DAYS, but please, as if you need reminding. So one more chapter! One and done I always say. I said that once. Anyway. If there is anything in particular you want in the next and final chapter then let me know! Other than that I'll see you next update. Unless its after Thursday and we've all died of feels. Yeah...REVIEW (because we might not be here much longer)**


End file.
